dungeonsdragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Sisters (Forgotten Realms)
The Seven Sisters—fictional characters of the Forgotten Realms Dungeons & Dragons campaign setting. They were created by Ed Greenwood. The sisters are immortal, all Chosen and daughters of the goddess Mystra. All spellcasters born to the ranger Dornal Silverhand (and his wife Elué, whom Mystra possessed to give birth to the children) - in birth order, are listed below. Syluné Syluné is the kindly Witch of Shadowdale. She was slain but remains in Faerûn as a ghostly spectral harpist. Alustriel Silverhand Lady Alustriel Silverhand is a fictional character in the Forgotten Realms universe. She is the elected ruler of Silverymoon and currently holds the title of the ruler of the Silver Marches, a confederation of various states in the areas around Silverymoon (including Mithral Hall, Everlund, Citadel Adbar, and other citadels, towns, and villages). She is a powerful mage, being one of the Chosen of Mystra and one of the Seven Sisters. She is known for her love and devotion to her people (which may be considered unusual for those who hold political power). Due to this, she is extremely popular in Silverymoon, and most of her subjects would do anything within their power to prevent any harm from happening to her. She is considered a wise and fair ruler, but she does not hesitate to be ruthless when needed (i.e. in diplomacy). Apart from being an intelligent, wise, and charismatic leader, she is also considered to be very beautiful. She sought to create a realm that would radiate glory and culture, much like the (now fallen) elvish kingdom of Myth Drannor. Alustriel has six sisters, Anastra Sylune - who is a ghost dwelling in Shadowdale; Ambara Dove, who is now Dove Falconhand - a ranger; Ethena Astorma (she prefers the shortened "Storm" these days) - a bard; Anamanue Laeral - a mage and the wife of Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun; Alassra Shentrantra (known today as the Simbul, the sorceress-queen of Aglarond); and the drow Er'sseae Qilué. Relationship with Drizzt Do'Urden Alustriel is a close friend of the drow hero Drizzt Do'Urden. They first met in Streams of Silver wherein she was forced, against her wishes, into denying Drizzt entry into Silverymoon in order to maintain good relations with nearby Nesmé. Eventually, as Drizzt became more accepted by the locals in the area (and regarded as a hero by many), he has since been allowed into Silverymoon by Alustriel. They have become friends over the years, and she and Drizzt (along with Drizzt’s pet Guenhwyvar) have repeatedly spent time alone together in Alustriel’s home. Given the nature of both Alustriel and Drizzt, it is assumed that they have merely talked and enjoyed each other’s company. A romantic relationship is only once vaguely implied by Drizzt's companion Bruenor Battlehammer. Drizzt himself has denied any such relationship in the introspective essay at the beginning of Part 2 of The Legacy. Official Material *''Silver Marches, Ed Greenwood and Jason Carl, Wizards of the Coast, 2002, ISBN 0-7869-2835-2. * Three Apprentices of Alustriel * Sneak Peek: Alustriel Realmslore *Alustriel's Latest Consort ** Ⅰ. The High Lady's Mystery ** ⅠⅠ. The Soft Sword ** ⅠⅠⅠ. Soft Sword, Busy Hands ** IV. Behind Blue Eyes Dove Falconhand Dove Falconhand is a character from the Forgotten Realms setting of the Dungeons and Dragons role playing game. She is the sister of Alustriel. A ranger, Chosen of Mystra, and one of the Seven Sisters, Dove is known for her skill at arms. She was the eldest of the three sisters raised by Elminster Aumar at Mystra's bidding. She is a renowned Knight of Myth Drannor married to another Knight - Florin Falconhand. She appears in various Dungeons and Dragons accessories and novels, a list of which can be seen at Wikipedia's page on the Seven Sisters Here is a summary of her appearances in the Drizzt Do'Urden novel Sojourn, third in the Dark Elf Trilogy by R.A. Salvatore: Chronologically, her first role in the series was to pursue renegade drow Drizzt Do'Urden. Following the dark elf for some time, Dove and her companions wished to determine his purpose and his role in the slaying of two barghest whelps. However, Dove came to the conclusion that Drizzt meant no harm, and allowed him to go on without pursuit. Later, she was glad to hear of Drizzt becoming the pupil of Montolio Debrouchee, and sent a message praising the "deserving drow." Later, Dove was one of the reasons that Drizzt was denied entrance to Silverymoon on his way to Mithral Hall. Due to the two of them being rangers, and also likely because of her pursuit of him years before, Dove wanted to meet with Drizzt. However, her sister Alustriel would not permit it at that time. Storm Silverhand Storm Silverhand is a famous and much-loved Harper, sorceress and Bard of Shadowdale. Despite sometimes appearing flighty, she has taken it upon herself to protect and care for the people of her home dale to the best of her abilities. Laeral Silverhand Arunsun Laeral Silverhand Arunsun is the radiant and good-hearted Lady of Waterdeep. She married the great wizard Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun and with him leads the secretive organisation known as the Moonstars - who were once Harpers. The Simbul The Simbul (Alassra Silverhand is her birth name, but few know it and fewer use it) is the Witch Queen of the eastern kingdom of Aglarond, current lover of Elminster and the most powerful sorceress in all Faerûn - her kingdom exists intact only because of the might she could bring against the nefarious Red Wizards of Thay, and their zulkirs. Qilué Veladorn Qilué Veladorn, or Eresseae Qilué Silverhand, the Seventh of the Seven Sisters, is a fictional character in the ''Forgotten Realms campaign setting of the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Qilué is a drow priestess of Eilistraee, the goddess of the good aligned drow, and because of her background serves both Eilistraee and Mystra. As a Chosen of both goddesses she leads a temple complex, the Promenade, near Skullport, beneath the metropolis of Waterdeep in the subterranean area known as Undermountain. Though originally born to a human couple, she is full-blooded drow. In the original story, her father had killed her mother when he had found out that she had been possessed by Mystra, the goddess of magic. Mystra, seeking to keep the child alive, came upon a pregnant drow priestess of Eilistraee whose child had died in her womb, and made a pact with Eilistraee that served both their intentions. Qilué is the youngest of the Seven Sisters and spends some of her free time in Waterdeep with dalliance of human men, on occasion appearing as her sister, Laeral. She also had a daughter, whose death she probably blames on Liriel Baenre, as the drow that killed her were actually looking for the erstwile princess. The relationship is at the least terse, as it was the second person whose death was caused indirectly by Liriel (the other being a lover). In spite of Qilué's grudge, the young Liriel admires Qilué. She is the youngest daughter, and is not widely known like her sisters—when she is whispered of she is called "The Dark Sister" — and that is probably a good thing for she is a drow elf (born to Mystra in exceptionally odd circumstances), but is also a fair and mighty priestess of both Mystra and the good drow goddess Eilistraee. In the game Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn, there is a drow female in the drow city of Ust Natha that bears Qilué's name. Literature *'Second Edition AD&D accessory books' **''The Seven Sisters'' (1995) **''Heroes' Lorebook'' (1996) *'Novels' **''Silverfall: Stories of the Seven Sisters'' (1999), by Ed Greenwood (featuring them all) **''The Simbul's Gift'' (1997), by Lynn Abbey (featuring the Simbul) **''Stormlight'' (1996), by Ed Greenwood (featuring Storm) **''The Elminster Series'' books, by Ed Greenwood (featuring Storm, the Simbul and Syluné) ***''Elminster in Hell'' (2001) ***''Elminster's Daughter'' (2004) (various sisters) **''Return of the Archwizards'' trilogy, by Troy Denning (featuring Laeral, Dove, Storm and Alustriel) ***''The Summoning'' (2001) ***''The Siege'' (2001) ***''the Sorcerer'' (2002) **''Starlight and Shadows'' books, by Elaine Cunningham (featuring Qilué) ***''Daughter of the Drow'' (2003) ***''Tangled Webs'' (Laeral) ***''Windwalker'' (2003) **''Songs & Swords'' books, by Elaine Cunningham (featuring Laeral and Alustriel) ***''Elfshadow'' ***''Elfsong'' ***''Silver Shadows'' ***''Thornhold'' ***''Dream Spheres'' Seven Sisters, The Category:Uncategorized characters fr:Sept Sœurs (Royaumes oubliés) it:Sette Sorelle (Forgotten Realms) zh:七姊妹 (被遺忘的國度)